The Ferret and the Beaver
by embracingthelightanddark
Summary: "Yeah, we-" Hermione was cut off by her husband wrapping his arm around her waist, which made their schoolmates gasped then gaped more wider if it is possible. "So to answer Weasley's question. I married the beaver."
1. Chapter 1

**THE FERRET AND THE BEAVER**

by **embracinglightanddark**

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were filled with lively chatter as many alumni caught up with their former schoolmates. A young woman of 27 looked around the Great Hall with a wistful smile. She stopped her silent observation as she noticed that someone was calling her name.

"Hermione!"

She smiled at the redhead man approaching her and hugged him briefly.

"Ron! I miss you! How are you?" She said with a smile still playing on her face.

"I'm great! How about you?" He exclaimed enthusiastically

"I'm great as well! Where's Harry? Ginny?" She asked excitedly, "Are they here?"

The redhead laughed at his best friend's eagerness and motioned for her to follow him. She followed him towards her other best friends while making small talks along the way. Hermione smiled as she saw a messy black haired man up ahead, but before she reached him someone hugged her tightly and she got a glimpse of a long red hair. The person drew back their hugged and Hermione smiled at her and said, "Ginny!"

"Hermione!" The redhead girl said back with as much excitement and for the second time that day, they hugged again.

"Hey! What about me?" Harry Potter mocked whined at the two excited women.

Hermione proceeded to hug him as well, and after all of the enthusiastic greetings, the four of them start to fall in a light-hearted conversation.

"So, tell me about you guys!" Hermione said, "I know you, Ginny, married Harry here. Harry you and Ron worked as an Auror while Gin is in a Quidditch team."

"Well, that's pretty much it from us." Ginny laughed lightly, "How about you? After school you just disappeared!"

"I'm sorry about that." The brunette looked apologetic and guilty, "I went straight to Australia to restore my parents' memories and they turned out to like living there, so we all decided to move there. I worked at the Ministry there for 7 years before moving back here."

"And by the way 'Mione, you've changed a lot! Look at you!" Ginny exclaimed at her beautiful friend. Gone was the bushy hair and now it was replaced with silky curls falling delicately on her shoulders. Her face now seemed more mature and wiser. She was also wearing an expensive looking dress robes that accentuate her full-grown body. Hermione blushed as her friends started to compliment her beauty and they laughed good naturally at her embarrassment.

The foursome continued their conversation happily when someone approached them with a drawl.

"Weasel. Potter. She-Potter. _Granger_."

As the blonde man drawled those words, the rest of the alumni was triggered and began to look at them. The alumni felt a bit nostalgic as they witness an unfolding of another insult war between the former Gryffindors and Slytherin.

"Go away, Malfoy! Don't you have someone else to bother?" Ron yelled, his temper rising.

"As a matter of fact no and I was not about to start an insult war like the good old days. I was merely being courteous by approaching you and was thinking of greeting you all." He ended with a smirk plastered on his fully-grown face.

"I find that hard to believe, Ferret." Ron said mockingly.

"It is a shame, Weasley. I cannot reply your insult. _My wife_ would be sorely disappointed if I did." The alumni gasped and spoke with themselves about this new revelation.

"Surprising that someone want to marry a prat like yourself." Ron sniggered jeeringly.

"Not surprising that someone does not want to marry a person such as yourself." He bit back and then turned his gaze where Harry Potter, She-Potter, and _Granger_ were standing.

"Good afternoon to you, Potter. She-Potter. _Granger_." He smirked while tipping an imaginary hat.

"Afternoon." The Potters said.

"Afternoon, _Malfoy_." Hermione mockingly emphasized his name.

"Are you sure you want to mock my family name? Still a little firecracker, aren't you, _Granger_?"

Hermione sighed, "Go back to, Pansy, now."

"And why should I?"

"Isn't she your wife, Ferret? The Pug and the Ferret. Nice touch." Ron piped in, "Or maybe not a pug. A frog? Oh, I know! A She-Ferret!"

"I don't know you like insulting your best friend, Weasley." Draco feigned a disappointed sigh.

The alumni started to murmur to one another, they were curious to know about the woman who managed to wrap the Slytherin Sex God around her finger.

"What do you-" Ron was cut off when Draco shifted his gaze towards Hermione.

"Are you going to stand for this, love?" He asked softly, a tone the alumni deemed impossible for him to use.

But then the alumni's gaze including her three best friends stared at her expectantly whereas the woman in question just rubbed her temple. As she did that, they saw a glint coming from her hand. Trying to look closely, they gasped when they spotted a silver band wedding ring on her ring finger.

"Honestly, Draco." She just said frustratedly then turned to her gaping best friends and former schoolmates.

"Yeah, we-" Hermione was cut off by her husband wrapping his arm around her waist, which made their schoolmates gasped then gaped more wider if it is possible.

"So to answer Weasley's question. I married the beaver." He smirked approvingly at his schoolmates now permanent goggling, while his wife that he held on his arms shook her head at him, but with a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Review!

- Ariana


	2. AN and Interesting Options

First and Foremost, I would like to thank all of you for liking the Ferret and the Beaver! Also for the reviews and for reading it! And for putting it on your favorites! Even C2s! I'm honored, readers! I really am! X)

As a thank you to you all lovely readers. I'd like to give you a few options. You can vote which option you want me to take and you can even review your choice options.

**Options**

**1.** A pile of one-shots with reunion as its central theme.

Example: Like the Ferret and the Beaver, The Golden Trio reunite in Platform 9 3/4 Quarters, Hermione's reunion with her muggle friends or extended family and etc.

It shall be entitled **'Disunity to Reunite'**

The title means that they may be separated but it is for years to come where they will reunite again as one.

**2.** A story with 15 Chapters (more or less) entitled **'Purblind'**

Summary: Draco is cursed with a Dark Spell that made him blind, he asked for a Healer from the Dark Curse Department. Hermione a Healer of said department is given the job to take care of him whilst researching for the cure.

The catch is...to everyone she is _the _Hermione Granger but to Draco Malfoy she is Mirage Greenhorn -_his healer._

**3.** Creature-fic entitled **'Siren'**.

The male of Hogwarts always returns dazed and poisoned at the morning. Unconscious near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, with their lips in a horrifyingly bluish color. Their eyes held a permanent awed look. It is because there is a new creature residing in the Forbidden Forest. At night she sings a song to lure men to her in search of her significant other, who is immune to her. One day, Draco Malfoy ventures into her lair and he is instantly attracted but poisoned he is not. Could he be this creature's mate? Will he still want her when he knows who she is by day? (Hermione as the Siren)

**4.** Father!Draco entitled **'Shunned and Spurned'**

Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is mistreated and was cared less by his mother -Astoria Greengrass. He doesn't have any attributes from his mother. He has his father's hair and features, but whose hazel eyes does he has? That is what made his mother despise him. The only parent he acknowledge is his father whom he love yet is always busy with work. One day though as he was left by his mother in Knockturn Alley, an isolated young woman helped him. Every time his father has a business abroad, he will visit the kind young woman. Until one day, he brought his father with him. What shocks Scorpius is how his father and the young woman knew each other. What twisted stories do they have about Scorpius? As he delve further will he know who his mother is?

Scorpius is 10 years old. Post-Hogwarts.

Alright readers! Take a pick! It can be all of them though, but you can only pick two...for now. X)

Thanks for your time by the way! The sooner you vote, the sooner I get started! XD

-Ariana


	3. The New Story

**Readers!**

I thank you for the vote and your opinion. As you wish, I have post **SHUNNED AND SPURNED**! I do hope you enjoy it! XD

Here is the link (lose the space): h t t p : / /w w w. fanfiction . net / s / 7043906 / 1 / Shunned _ and _ Spurned

P.S : Oh, and I rated the story as Mature because there is child abuse and maybe a bit of sexual intercourse. ;)

I'm still waiting for your votes and opinion regarding the second story I'm going to do. Currently its a tie between 'Disunity to Reunite' and 'Siren'. So keep voting and posting the ones you want to read!

And for the second time, I thank you!

-Ariana


End file.
